Electrical terminals generally include a connection area for a cable and a plug-in area having a receptacle, which forms a receiving space for an electrical pin contact. The receptacle generally includes a base plate with two side walls, an upper free edge of one side wall being bent over the base plate. When the pin contact is plugged into the terminal, the side walls and the base plate of the receptacle secure the pin contact mechanically in the terminal, while a contact spring provides electrical connection. The contact spring is generally located in the receptacle, and is generally constructed as one piece with the terminal. On the opposite side of the terminal, away from the receptacle, the electrical conductor may preferably be connected mechanically using a crimp termination and electrically through a contacting weld point or a crimp termination.
By simply plugging the pin contact into the terminal, an electrical connection is formed for a cable in a short time. Terminals of straight and angled construction are used for the widest possible range of electrical plug-in connectors. For instance, there are direct or indirect tab receptacles (terminals) for detachable electrical contacting of a printed circuit board with backplane wiring. In addition, terminals serve to bring devices into releasable terminal with one another or to bring an electrical device into releasable terminal with a power supply. Moreover, terminals are used in particular in the automotive sector.
In order to latch a terminal into a housing, the terminal includes a catch spring, which may project from a top wall of the terminal. Such terminals are generally formed from a blank, which is stamped from sheet metal. A gap arises between the catch spring and a side the top wall of the terminal, wherein, during assembly of the terminal with the electrical conductor, the conductor commonly becomes entangled under the catch spring. This hinders positioning and use of the cable and may under certain circumstances lead to damage to the terminal, which, due to the desire to make the blank smaller and thinner, makes it more susceptible to be easily damaged.
EP 0 821 438 A1 (DE 697 26 346 T2) discloses an terminal that latches in a housing by means of a catch spring, wherein the catch spring is provided on a top wall of the terminal and projects from the top wall. To prevent the electrical cable from becoming entangled between the catch spring cut free from the top wall and the top or side walls of the terminal, the catch spring includes, at its free longitudinal end portion, lateral guard members. These lateral guard members are bent at a right angle out of the plane of the catch spring towards the terminal and so cover that area which is most widely open between the catch spring and the rest of the terminal. The ends of the guard members adjacent the free end of the catch spring are inclined or cut diagonally, in order to prevent acute-angled edges on the catch spring or the guard members thereof.
As technology progresses, the above-mentioned miniaturisation for such electrical connectors is further desired, which raises new problems with regard to terminal construction and design. Ever greater significance and attention is provide to a stable latching of the terminal despite its small structural size, a prevention of catch spring buckling, and a prevention of the cable becoming entangled under the catch spring during the positioning and assembly of the electrical cable.